


Framed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Framed

**Title:** Framed  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Wind  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Kinda disgusting?  
 **A/N:** Harry has a plan.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Framed

~

Hermione’s head snapped up. “Ronald! Ewww!”

Ron jumped. “What?”

“You just passed wind!” she hissed.

Ron went bright red. “I...”

Gathering her books, Hermione got to her feet. “You are disgusting,” she declared before stalking away.

A soft snigger made Ron’s eyes narrow. “Who’s there?” he asked. When Harry’s head appeared, he rolled his eyes. “What did you do?”

“Localized Dungbomb,” Harry chortled.

Ron sighed. “Why?”

Harry grinned and walked over, draping the Cloak over both of them. “Because I thought you’d rather be alone with me than study.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ron smiled. “Only no more Dungbombs, all right?”

“Deal.”

~


End file.
